Glitches
As every game has Glitches, so does the Need For Madness Series Universe as well. Here are some glitches that can be found: #Playing with a totaled car. #All cars destroyed but game still goes on. #Dead car's paint job can be seen after replay. #A car gets wasted and there are no flames came out #A car hitting another one but the weaker car takes no damage whereas the one that gets hit gets KO'd in one shot. (Lag waste) #When another car runs away, and you follow behind, and you don't hit them, the game text says that you wasted them. #After being hit by a car and sent into a ramp, your car runs tilted on its side on two wheels (Two-Wheel Glitch). #In NFM1 Stage 10 Confusion in an Illusion sometimes when you use EL KING there will be two Radical One's in the game. #If a player hits a car in the first moments of the wasting animation (where one hears what sounds like a clanking noise if one were to be wasted), the player will be credited with the waste. #Headlights and brake lights remain on even when Wasted, provided that the stage has turned them on. #On the stages - The Fast & The Furious + The Radical and Ghosts and Magic, when you land from stunting off the large ramps, the car often lags and stops then reverse then forwards. It may also happen in midair, when trying to stunt on the next ramp, resulting in the camera being turned backwards for a short moment. This glitch is also present in He is coming for you next and The Garden of the King. It occasionally happens on some other stages. #Go on a ramp, when in the air, press the down arrow key quickly, then start holding up and you should be able to do frontflips VERY quickly (Works with Radical One, Mighty Eight (rarely), High Rider, Kool Kat, Lead Oxide, Nimi, Wow Caninaro, Formula 7) When holding left or right, this will result in a What The...?/Who are you again...? #Car Goes Through Car. #In NFM1 Stage 5, if you use Formula 7 (The very flat version) and go to the rail doorways, you may see your car goes invisible when going forward under it, and visible when going backwards. You can keep doing this until your can gets invincible. (Note: If you go through the fix hoop, then your car will become vincible again.) The thing is, Formula 7 goes literally underground and will come back up again when you get out of the rail doorway. Just finish the race, and if you are lucky, EL KING will almost be wasted by the hazards, and just take him out. #If you are wasted by the final remaining car in any race, on the "You're Wasted!" screen, your position will read "3rd," even though only 1 car is left alive (who happens to be the car you just got wasted by). Need For Madness Multiplayer Glitches 1. If you use Nimi and hit M A S H E E N from behind, M A S H E E N gets wasted as your squeeze under him. 2. Sometimes when you use Radical One and hit a player who's using Dr Monstaa , Radical One is the one who takes all the damage while DR Monstaa takes very litttle to no damage at all. 3. Some cars are very glitchy, most noticably Formula 7, Nimi, Mighty Eight, M A S H E E N, and Radical One (sometimes). F7 and Nimi are the most glitchy since they give the waster more impact than normal, so they have to be lag wasted to die, Mighty Eight will sometimes not take damage at all, even if you attack him with a head on collision, M A S H E E N can easily be lag wasted, and Radical One sometimes gets a lag shield where he won't take damage at all. 4. You can't do another practice game after finishing your first 5.While using the twisted roads, place one on the editor, and edit it. It should turn approximately 45 degrees. This glitch stays even if you change the twisted road to a ramp, a checkpoint or obstacle. '''Notice: '''Some of these glitches are temporary and will be fixed when Omar Waly creates the next update for the Car Editor and the assumed Stage editor. This is the glitches gallery- Wut.jpg|This is a glitch in which EL Rocket King is moving sideways Tanker goes inside ramp in Introduction of wasting.jpg|In this, -Tanker- has gone inside a ramp Going Through.jpg|Nimi goes through Tornado Shark Double the Radical.jpg|Two Radical Ones (if you havent beaten stage 10 yet, choose EL KING and it should produce this effect) 3rd place in a 2 car race.PNG|If you are wasted by the last remaining car in a race, it puts you in 3rd place on the "You're Wasted!" screen. Most of the glitches above occur in NFMSP downloaded version. Category:Game Features Category:Glitches Category:Article stubs